


Kyouya PLEASE STOP NO

by widdlewed



Series: Guys NO [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Why is Hibari so hard to write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya would protect the peace of Namimori. No doubt about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyouya PLEASE STOP NO

When Hibari Kyouya was eight years old, he woke his parents up at three in the morning by the crashing and thrashing coming from his room. Fearing a rival Yakuza member had gotten in, they had rushed to their son’s room. 

 

They could only stare as they took in the scene of their little boy utterly destroying his entire room, purple flames dancing from his newly gifted metal tonfas. 

 

“Kyo-kun?” Hibari Machiko whispered, eyes unable to look away from the flickering violet. “Did you not like your new bed?” 

 

Hibari Masato looked at his wife as if she were crazy before glancing around the shambled room. Ah, he had just gotten that draw-screen replaced too…

 

“I’ll bite them to death,” Kyouya growled low in his throat, sounding far more bloodthirsty and threatening than any adult the two had ever heard. “I’ll make them beg for mercy.” 

 

He could still feel it, the utter helplessness as they broke his arms and legs, holding him down as they dug their knives into his stomach, tearing his insides out and laughing all the while. Their belittling, ugly laughter echoed and rang in his ears and Kyouya gave a deafening roar, smashing his tonfa through the tatami flooring. 

 

“Who do we have to kill?” Masato asked and his wife punched him in the side when predatory eyes landed on him. 

 

“Kyo-kun, calm down first and then we can-” Machiko were interrupted as Kyouya gave a snarl. 

 

“The Avvoltoio Familia,” the child spat and his parents could only rear back in alarm at the sound of the Italian Family. A Mafia Family had sent their young child on a frenzy for blood? How? When? Why?

 

“Done,” Masato promised and Machiko stomped on his foot, smiling all the while as the violet disappeared and Kyouya slumped forward slightly, looking exhausted. 

 

“Get some sleep, Kyouya,” Masato spoke and Kyouya looked at his torn up bed. “Er. We’ll pull a spare futon out in our room.” 

 

Machiko chopped Masato on the back of the head. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kyouya laid on his back, staring up at the sun and the sky and the lazy clouds that drifted by. He reached a hand up, eyes subconsciously dancing around the area in search for a flash of yellow. 

 

No Hibird. Kyouya was sad. 

 

“Hn.” Kyouya grunted, dropping his arm to his side. He was nine, which gave him three more years before his parents decided to up and leave for a three-year vacation around the world that would result in Kyouya taking over rein of Namimori and thus, give birth to the Disciplinary Committee. 

 

Masato’s hard work was pulling up a lot of information. At this time, the Avvoltoio Family were just starting to form, barely even a decade old. They were tiny in comparison to their future selves and that was how Kyouya wanted it. He wanted them gone. He wanted them to die. 

 

_ “Kyouya,” Tsunayoshi called, looking up in the tree that he knew the Cloud Guardian was perched. “I’ve been summoned for a meeting with the Avvoltoio Familia. You, Hayato, and Takeshi are coming with me, okay?” _

 

_ No response. Tsuna gave a shriek as Kyouya dropped down behind him, leaves and tiny flowers sticking to his hair.  _

 

_ “Kyouya! Stop that!You’re forty-three, for heaven’s sake!” Tsuna whined, easily dodging a tonfa that came out of nowhere.  _

 

_ “Silence Herbivore. Just the four of us?” Kyouya asked. Not that he wanted that Pineapple Bastard to come or anything… _

 

_ “Hm? Yeah. Mukuro and Chrome are on a mission with Fran right now and Lambo went with Ryohei to visit mom and dad in Japan,” Tsuna nodded, tapping his chin.  _

 

_ “Oh?” Kyouya mused and tilted his head down slightly, showing he understood. Tsuna rolled his eyes and turned, Hayato and Takeshi standing near the doorway leading back into their mansion.  _

 

_ “We leave tomorrow after breakfast!” Tsuna called as he followed Hayato in, Takeshi trailing after them with a laugh.  _

 

Kyouya bit back a snarl at the fact that someone had been able to break him. Kyouya had been defeated by weaklings, and he hated it. 

 

Not this time. Not this time. 

* * *

 

At the age of ten, Masato presented Kyouya with the knowledge that the Avvoltoio Family were no longer around. The Hibari Family were known throughout the underworld, The Chinese, Japanese, Russian, Italian, and American Mafia knowing of them as easily as everyone else knew of everyone else. However, while a Yakuza Family, the Hibari Clan had made a reputation of only ever going after other Families if it was for personal reasons. Besides that, they stuck to keeping their ideals of justice in place. 

 

Therefore, when the news of Hibari’s slaughter of the Avvoltoio Familia came about, no one batted an eyelash and thought the destroyed Familia deserved it. After all, they must have done something to really piss the Yakuza Family off if it meant that the Head, Masato, had to personally come for a visit. 

 

Kyouya had looked up at his father before bowing his head, giving his thanks for his job well done. A pat on the head and a farewell later, Kyouya was left in charge of Namimori and all it’s residents. 

 

This was going to be fun. 

 

* * *

 

 

He kept his eyes and ears out for the tiny herbivore who seemed to grow a second head this life time. Kyouya always saw the young Sawada with Yamamoto, Yamamoto being his normal self and using the shorter child as a arm-rest. 

 

Kyouya never understood the need for the taller male to do so. He had even gotten Mukuro to do it later on in life. 

 

In this life, it seems that the constant social outgoing-ness of Takeshi had made Tsuna somewhat less paranoid and jumpy. He still stammered and tripped over his own feet but now he never had any bullies and even talked to people. 

 

Kyouya and Takeshi had met gazes once, when Kyouya was standing guard at the school gates, and Kyouya had given a subtle, approving nod. Takeshi had looked alarmed for a second before beaming and that was that. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Kyouya caught wind of the news that an assassin had been in Namimori and had attacked one of his civilians, everyone learned the meaning of fear. Kyouya had torn through the streets, beating down anyone who got in his way until he came upon the scene of the crime, staring at the unconscious body of Tsunayoshi, the dead body of the assassin, and Takeshi staring down at the corpse with a blank face. 

 

“I’d have thought you had more self control, Rain,” Kyouya had spoken, flipping his phone open to call on his personal body-cleaners and medical staff. Takeshi had looked up at him, alarmed once more, before he gave a bitter smirk. 

 

“He shot Tsuna,” Takeshi spoke as he crouched down, gingerly brushing bangs from Tsuna’s pale sweaty face. “That’s a big no-no.” 

 

Out of Hayato and Takeshi, everyone always assumed that Hayato was the more protective one. Loyal, yes. But Kyouya knew that Takeshi was more protective and possessive than any of the other Guardians. 

 

“Indeed,” Kyouya spoke and pointedly looked away when Takeshi’s hand cupped Tsuna’s cheek. 

 

“I heard some whispers that the Avvoltoio Family is no more.” Kyouya looked to Takeshi, who met his eyes. Kyouya’s eyes darkened. 

 

“I,” Kyouya bit out, “do not bow down to weaklings.” Takeshi gave a dark chuckle, standing up. 

 

“Yeah,” Takeshi spoke and his eyes were as cold as the corpse lying by their feet. “I know what you mean.” 

 

When everything was said and done, Tsuna was sent to the hospital, Takeshi was sent home, and Kyouya was left staring at the blood stain on the concrete that belonged to the Sky he’d linger around. 

 

“Weaklings,” Kyouya muttered. “Everyone is a weakling.” 

 

* * *

 

 

The day Hayato came to Japan, Kyouya knew. He knew what apartment the bomber lived in, how much the rent was, and how many people lived there. He knew all of the people who came and left the apartment and he knew when Tsunayoshi, Takeshi, and Hayato became friends. 

 

He could only watch from a distance as Hayato begged the short brunette for forgiveness and crossed his arms. 

 

“Hn,” the Skylark spoke and mentally counted the days until he could clash weapons with a certain ‘Kufufu’ing bastard. 


End file.
